halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WilliamGBeggs
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey I know it probably is a pain in the a*s to have to change your article so much, but the admins are just trying to help. Also, is your spartan's name a reference to Hurley from Lost? Anyway, welcome to the site. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) What IRC Hey, I saw your post on the forum that you couldn't log onto IRC because you have a mac, well that's probably not true. You can use firefox and install the chatzilla add-on, you can go to webchat.freenode.net, or you can download colloquy at colloquy.info (which is free). I would recommend Colloquy, it's free, easy to use, and customizable. I use it as I am a mac user as well. have a nice day, cheers!-- No problem, glad I could help. Oh, and be sure to identify yourself (with someone, if they ask who you are) as WilliamGBeggs if you sign on with a different name (which you are quite welcome to do (we don't appreciate people who aren't users in our channel aka, Squatters)). So, have fun, and remember, wiki rules apply to the IRC, though I doubt you will cause any trouble. Cheers! PS, my name on IRC is Osen, so if you have any further questions I would be glad to help. -- AAO AAO RP Eh-Hem! Uhhh, Beggs? I hate the Nazis. I despise them, as they slaughtered millions of innocents and destroyed lifestyles. They spread tyranny across Europe, enforcing an evil, militious government in their territory. They killed Jewish people, Christians, handicapped, and other ethnic groups. They were one of the absolute worst empires in the history of the world. I am not a Nazi. Liberals are not Nazis. Obama isn't a Nazi. According to you, Obama's awesome. According to me, he sucks. But don't call me a racist or a Nazi just because my views don't fallow yours. I do realize that some of my comments are uncalledfor, and I do regret that. But I do suggest you refrain from calling anyone a Nazi. But I'll take it as a joke. - Echoes are all you hear... 17:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Just remove that comment from your rules page. I should report you to an admin, but I won't.......... yet. - Echoes are all you hear... 17:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cruel and Unfair Beggs, do have any tolerance of others that may not have your ideas? The world is a big place, with millions of different cultures, ideas, and religions. You show intollerance to me for my value set and political ideas. You even insulted my religion. This is a pathetic waste of my time, as well as yours. I am contacting admins now. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 00:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Racism I'm not racist. I know a couple Jews, and they're extremely nice. I've never slandered them. I respect them. Different faith is something we have to deal with, I just didn't know. Sorry... - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 00:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you called me a pathetic Christian, wallowing in pity because of a drivers manual. I just took an assumption from what I've read in the bible. If there's any racism, its from you. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 00:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) First of all, Beggs: I'm from the midwest. second of all, I'm not xenophobic. Third of all: Hitler was an athiest. Jews were the most widely exterminated (which is a major tradgedy, in nearly everyones book, including mine), but so were Christians, communists, Muslims, handicapped, insane, and homosexual. Jews were the largest, but not the only ones. Hitler was not Christian, so don't blame the Holocaust on us Christians. Oh and Beggs, Hitler opperated on the terms that Jews were a race. In reality, Jews are not a race. They are a religous group, so technically, you can't blame racism unless I'm slandering a true race. Religous groups like Christians, Jews, and Muslims are not races. African, Indian, American, and Czech are races. So even if I was against Judaism, I wouldn't be racist. But Beggs, why don't we put this behind us and work on the Fanon together, with everyone else? Is it really that hard? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 01:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Civility Warning 1 Re: Olive Branch Thanks Beggs. I know some of my comments were uncalledfor, so I deserved it a little bit (just to humble me). So I'll see you around, good luck on your projects! - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 17:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Aboleth Team AAO RP...again Reignition Invite